Prismatic Roses
by Nijimi Daiquiri
Summary: Two different social classes; both visiting Paris, France- the city of love for some fun and excitement into their lives, only to recieve much more than they barganed for. The love shall bloom like a rare prismatic rose. Ameripan, Gerita, Fruk, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Prismatic Roses

Chapter 1

The fumbling and bustling of people through the area was not nearly exaggerated, they could even be heard over the roaring engines of large airliners, flying out of the country towards some unknown destination. Planes zipped across the fields with a loud whiz of noise that covered the grassy fields which they hovered over.

Elsewhere in the busy airport, a young American laughed loudly at the Frenchman's slight teasing of the British man, who glared harshly and spewed nothing but foul curses at both of the men. Alfred smiled brightly, looking over at the sulking Brit, "Calm down there, bro! He was just joking...Francis is just glad to be back in France! Isn't that right, Frenchy?" He joked.

"Ah, but of course, mon ami- who would not be happy to be in Paris, of all places! The city of LOVE!" Francis shouted happily, earning him the few slight stares everyone earns once in a while, "We should all be happy and enjoy our time here. France is a nice place most of the time, Arthur- stop being a prude for once and let me _love _you." He drawled out with a perverse smile.

Enraged, Arthur slapped the second blond man, "Shut up you stupid wanker!" He hissed quietly, before leading them over to the rotating bags, strewn about a machine and circling the wide area, "Go get your bags and stop bothering me. It's causing a disturbance and I might just kill you." Arthur huffed, walking over to the bags and grabbing his own large luggage, well...the four of them.

"Damn, Artie, when I said we were going on a trip- I didn't mean to take the whole bedroom! We're only going to be here for like...three months, dude! All you needed was two bags." Alfred insisted, pulling out his two superman bags and walking away with them, making sure not to run into anyone as he headed toward the exit, where he could see the bright light of a sunny day.

Scoffing, the Briton could only follow and make sure the idiot stayed out of trouble with the authorities- or innocent bystanders. Now that he thought about it, "Hey! What are you guys talking about? Do I have to babysit you through this whole thing?" He yelled, knowing the two were up to no good.

"Ah, but Angleterre...we were only talking about how beautiful your emerald eyes look in the sunlight." Francis flirted casually, trying to pass the fake compliment and make the other accept it.

"Shut up you bloody wanker- Alfred get back here!" Yelled Arthur, pointing at the American and shouting obscenities at the poor man, who was off bothering a trio of different ethnicities. Sighing in aggravation, the Englishman glared at the French, "...What did you tell him?" He demanded with a snarl.

(~*~):.:-'Prismatic Roses'-:.:(~*~)

Kiku, Feliciano, and Ludwig stepped outside onto the pavement of the airport outside, where many cars roamed about without a care, "Ah, Feliciano- our car was supposed to be here...where is it?" He questioned kindly, unsure of what to do in this unfamiliar land.

"Well...the man told me it was going to be at the hotel for us and that we had to walk there...but we can take a taxi if you want to, Kiku! Sorry I didn't tell you before." He chuckled, "It must have slipped my mind!" Feliciano apologized, before feeling his German lover push him away from the Asian man, about to speak to Kiku himself about this, before being thoroughly interrupted by a rude American.

"Excuse me!" Alfred shouted, running over to the petite Asian and tapping his right shoulder as to grab his attention, "It seems you left something behind!" He stated.

Looking behind him, Kiku found nothing, nor could collect any sort of memory of leaving something behind, "...What did I leave?" He asked quietly.

"Me." Stated Alfred, pointing at himself with a smile on his face, "I'm Alfred, your brand new puppy."

Confused and slightly flustered, Kiku shook his head, "I believe not-" He cut himself off, starting another sentence, "Why are you here?"

"Well..." He started, tilting his head and slouching on one leg for a moment, before straightening himself out, "My boys over there-" He pointed behind him at the bickering men, "bet that I would not be able to start a conversation with the most beautiful person in the world." He chuckled lightly at the others reaction, "You want to buy some drinks with their money?"

"I- I-" The Japanese man could not even form a proper sentence from being approached with such a bold statement, "I am very busy!" He shouted, face quickly turning red in embarrassment at the others straightforward approach, he was not used to something like this, "I'm going to have to decline your invitation...Alfred- I- I don't even know you."

Sighing sadly, Alfred made the most adorable pout he could muster at the man, before closing in on him and looking straight into his eyes, "But darling, _I_ know you...the only thing your eyes have not told me...is your name." He spoke fancily, giving the man a gorgeous smile while holding snow white hands within his own pale ones.

Shaking his head, the Japanese quickly moved himself away from the other, "Kiku Honda, now please leave me alone." He pleaded, looking over at his two friends for some help; whom both gave him the most surprised looks, astounded and shocked.

Gaping at the other, he grabbed his attention once more, signaling wildly at himself and the shorter man, "It's not my fault I fell in love, you're the one who tripped me!" Insisted Alfred, placing a strangely romantic blame on the blushing and flustering Asian.

"I-I'm so sorry but I cannot accept this, p-please leave me be!" He begged, stepping away from the man and trying his hardest to ignore him as he stepped behind Ludwig, who glared at the following American and took a threatening step in his direction; to which Alfred stepped back.

"Whoa...calm down there, macho macho man." Joked Alfred, nervously raising his hands in defeat with the muscular German, who had an Italian dangling by his arms and was protecting the Japanese beauty behind him. Then again, all three of these people looked very classy and resplendent in a word, "I just wanted to talk-"

"I suggest you go back to your friends over there-" Ludwig pointed back at the two other blondes, who were staring in an unreadable emotion, "or I will not be quite as nice as these two and I will hurt you if I have to." He hissed out gruffly, but without any personal hostility, before pushing Kiku towards the road side where there were buses and taxi's passing by so he could call one and they could head to their hotel where they were already supposed to have arrived.

Giving out a few anxious giggles, "I didn't mean to offend, bro! Sorry for that, Kiku! But you really are pretty!" He shouted back, watching as they stopped a taxi, "Can we still meet up sometime?" He tried.

The German glared back, opening the door and hurriedly telling the man his desired location, "Please take us to the Hotel de Crillon, and make it fast!" He yelled, giving the man 45 euros and pushing the luggage into the trunk while seating himself up front, looking away from the American left behind.

"Oh..." Started Alfred, barely taking notice his friends were once again by his side, "...Those guys are _so_ rich...that's not fair!- they made a reservation at a _rich person_hotel." He registered with a shocked glance at the receding taxi and passengers inside of it, "...That would explain why they looked very pretty- they probably go to the spa every weekend or something."

"Which one, Alfredo? We made a reservation at a pricey one as well..." He muttered, placing a hand on the Americans shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get someone else! But for now you lost a bet, and I want my euros." Francis smiled smugly, reaching out his hands and making grabby gestures.

Giving a scoff, the blue eyed blonde gave the other his money, "Here ya go." He handed over the money, "But it's that fancy one- Hotel de Crillon. I wonder how long they're going to be here for?" He questioned, watching as the French gave a stunned look.

"That is quite an expensive place...we reserved the Hotel Regina...and got a good deal- but even with a good deal their hotel is very...classy." He muttered, "You're right."

"So what? They're rich, it has nothing to do with us! How could you guys bother those poor people?" Spoke the angered Briton, glaring at the two, "We're going to the hotel right this instant, you got me? I do not want you guys ruining this vacation!" He hissed, walking further down the street and pulling over a cab, "Now come over here and get in!" He shouted.

Both of the men's eyes widened and they obediently followed; not wanting to upset the man on his period, "We're going, we're going..." They both echoed, placing the luggage in the back and seating themselves firmly, paying the taxi driver what little they had to offer- or well, what they wanted to offer, which was no more than 25 dollars. Of course, it was in euro form.

(~*~):.:-'Prismatic Roses'-:.:(~*~)

Arriving at their desired location, the small Japanese pulled out his credit card, about to spend more than two thousand dollars on a room in the fancy hotel he reserved, "I am Kiku Honda." He spoke in French to the lady behind the counter, "I reserved a presidential with two bedrooms." He muttered quietly, smiling at the lady and giving his card, along with other information necessary.

"Thanks for reserving this one, Kiku! We swear we'll reserve the next hotel, okay?" Answered Feliciano, already having planned going to other fancy hotels in the area that offered stunning views both inside and out, Feliciano looking around with a large smile, "I never expected it would be THIS grand, Kiku! I can't wait to see our rooms!" He squealed, clinging onto the German man with a bright smile.

"Hai...I appreciate that- but you don't have to. I have more than enough money to pay for the whole trip." He smiled, "But for now, lets not worry about anything of the sort and instead go upstairs to our room and relax until we head out." Offered Kiku, kindly taking his card back from the lady who bid them a fair day.

Giggling loudly, Feliciano nodded, "Si! I understand, Kiku- let's just have as much fun as possible on this trip!"

Bowing ever so slightly, the Japanese man spoke, "Thank you for understanding, now may we go?" He smiled, already heading towards the golden, marble elevators, "Hurry, Feli." He shouted lightly, trying not to disturb the peace of the rather calm atmosphere.

"Coming!" He shouted with a bright grin that could nearly blind a person, "I can't wait to see our rooms, ve~!" Drawled out Feliciano, running over to the oriental with his feminine boots clicking on the marble floor like high heels across a sleek surface, "I heard the presidential rooms were nice!"

Sighing slightly, Ludwig walked over to the two who stood by the unused elevator, his own shoes not making much sound on the floor, before he reached the two men- right as the bell of the elevator rung, "Ah, we should head up already and order room service, it's the afternoon and we skipped our breakfast." He groaned, walking into the opening door gracefully.

Kiku and Feliciano followed after, stepping in and clicking the button to close the doors so they could rapidly head up to their rooms. The wait was fairly short, but Feliciano's constant babble made it unbearable- since nobody could stand it when he went on a sudden rant of some non important materials.

Again it chirped, signaling they were at their desired destination; the door opening to view a world of immense beauty.

The hallways were just as lovely as the rest of the hotel, marble floors and fancy walls leading them to their room at the end of the hallway with a gorgeous view. Kiku looked around in fascination, utmost intrigued by such beautiful art in France, "This area is lovely...I don't think I've ever been to anything more beautiful than this." He spoke in a quiet awe.

Ludwig nodded, agreeing with the other, "I have never been outside of Berlin, period. This place is so wonderful. Except for those creeps from earlier." He made a strange mix between a groan and a grunt of disgust, "I hope we never run into them again, such rude people...damn Americans." He whispered with a slight passion.

"They weren't that bad, Ludwig!" Giggled Feliciano, "I thought he was being really smooth- but Kiku's almost as emotionless as you, ve!" He stated.

"...So embarrassing..." Whispered Kiku, hiding his face in a shameful blush, "I didn't even know him and...I'm just baffled. I've never met anyone so bold and loud and...rowdy." He muttered with a slight frown and the ever growing blush, signaling his discomfort.

"Ja, I understand, but it's going to be okay- I'll make sure the bastards doesn't bother us." Gruffly spoke Ludwig who stood before the door, unlocking the golden colored knob and opening the glamorous door to their presidential and extravagant suite.

(~*~):.:-'Prismatic Roses'-:.:(~*~)

_Sigh._

Plopping down on the large bed, Alfred puffed out his cheeks with a frown accompanying the foul mood, "...That's so not fair, bro." He shouted loudly at the Frenchman, who entered the room and sat down next to the American; mostly to rub it in his face.

"Ah, I guess love isn't blind after all, he ran away a mile a second, mon ami." He chuckled obnoxiously with a smug grin.

"Francis...I'm going to punch that smug grin off your face and take back my money." Alfred hissed, glaring over at the man with a clenched fist, before sighing and staring at the ceiling blankly.

Rolling his eyes, Francis spoke again, "What has got you down? It's not like you actually had a chance with him, my boy."

Shaking his head, the American answered, "It's not that!..." He sighed, "It's my damn ex...I still can't get her out of my head- like- how could she cheat on me like that?"

Raising his brows in surprise, the Frenchman continued, "You're still not over that, Alfredo? You can't keep clinging onto that relationship- she was not your type of girl anyways!" Shouted the second blond, "She left you to be with some other guy, so what? You're ten times better and I'm sure you could pick up another grand lady or sir here. It's Paris my friend, you _live_ here, you can't wait for God to make the decisions for you, Alfred. Learn how to take control of your own life and thrive."

"...Hn...I don't know, man. If only it was that easy- but I just...I can't move on from one girl to another like you can! I'm not some random manwhore."

"I'm not a manwhore..."

Alfred gave a loud snort, "Riiiiiiight, and I'm a communist."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm." Francis frowned.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." He surrendered, "But seriously, Frenchy-pants...I'm lost. I don't think I've ever been cheated on like that before- then she stole my money too!" Sighing, he sank even deeper into the bed, "I don't think I'll ever love again, dammit. It hurts."

Flicking the American's nose, Francis continued with his preaching, "You'll find someone, mon ami...we're in Paris- the city of l'amour, it's nearly impossible not to love here. Maybe you'll even run into the little Asian from earlier- he won't have a reason to steal your money. Hell, if I were you I think I would be the one doing the stealing- the guy seems really rich." He chuckled, "But he also seems like a good guy."

"But...he's a stranger- sure he was cute and all...but the chances of me and him meeting are near ten percent...the chances of us getting together are zero."

"...Do you want to bet on that?" Slyly asked the French.

Smirking slightly, Alfred pulled out 100 dollars, "I'll trade it for euros later, I bet one hundred I'll never meet him again, and if I do, we wont get anywhere near together."

"Then I bet 460 euro you will meet multiple times, and eventually fall in love." Alfred choked at the amount mentioned, "I will make sure of it! My French blood tells me so." Francis spoke haughtily.

"You are SO going down, my man. I'm getting my hands on that money."

"Whatever, Alfred."


	2. Chapter 2

Prismatic Roses

Chapter 2

"I call dibs on the biggest room!" Squealed Feliciano, running through the house to see which room was biggest to claim it for himself.

Growling in frustration the German man ran after the Italian, shouting at him to stop running, "Gott verdammt- Feliciano stop running you dummkopf!" He shouted, reaching the other man in a matter of seconds and pulling him back by the collar; dragging him back over to the richly furnished living room, dropping him to the floor, "Stop running and pay attention...I think we should give the biggest room to Kiku, considering he paid for our stay...which was well over three thousand dollars each." He hissed quietly.

Smiling lightly, Kiku shook his head, "It's alright, Ludwig- there's two rooms and both room are equal in size- I can take whichever there is left."

"Are you sure, Kiku? We wouldn't want you spending so much money on us only to be disappointed." Muttered the German, "Take the one with the best view, so you can comfortably look out your window, ja? Paris offers a beautiful scenery." Ludwig pointed out, literally, pointing a finger at the open curtains hanging over a large window in the living room.

Looking past the fancy interior of the area, the Japanese man laid his eyes upon a beautiful view of the city, the Eiffel tower not too far ahead, "...Yes, I think I will take the room with the fantastic view." He smiled at the German, "But the whole suite has a beautiful view of Place de la Concorde, if that makes you feel any better."

"I don't really mind what we get, Kiku- we just want you to be comfortable and happy, we will just take the room to the left, ja? You take the one with the view of the Eiffel tower...and according to the website it also has a balcony." Ludwig gave a twitch of a smile, "Enjoy yourself while your here, ja-?"

"Ludwig I'm hungry..." Meekly whispered the Italian still on the floor, "C-can we order room service?"

Rolling his eyes, the German an helped the Italian man up on his feet, "Go order room service for all of us, get us a big meal- we're all starving." He ordered lazily, waving at Kiku as he turned around, "I'm going to look at the rooms." Stated Ludwig, while Feliciano went after the phone; likely ordering some form of pasta for all of them.

Smiling, Kiku walked into his room, eyes lighting up at the gargantuan bed taking up almost one third of the room; but it was cozy living. The whole mattress was four times his size and covered in lavish blankets and velvet pillows, the silk was lush, fresh and expensive.

There sat a small flat screen, plasma TV on the opposite side of the room from where the bed was, along with a radio and four doors; two of them closets and the other one a bathroom and the next possibly just another entrance to the bathroom, "...I never thought it would be this gorgeous." Spoke Kiku quietly, slowly walking over to the balcony Ludwig mentioned, where he opened the glass doors and walked out into the crisp but warm air, eyes trailing over to the distanced Eiffel tower.

The petite Asian leaned his vintage leather jacket covered arms over the railing, the black fringe scarf draping over the ledge as he leaned on the toes of his khaki boots, causing his jeans to crinkle as he looked over the edge at the passing cars and people. "...This place is just lovely..." He whispered quietly, smiling slightly saddened for no apparent reason.

…He hoped the city of love stood up to it's reputation.

(~*~):.:-'Prismatic Roses'-:.:(~*~)

_Oh_, he was definitely going to make sure Alfred _lost_ this bet. No matter what, he was getting his hands on that money and hopefully help Alfred as well.

The Frenchman slyly walked over to the counter, where the same lady the Asian had met was standing with a smile on her face, greeting the people purchasing a room, and Francis was next. The woman behind the counter smiled, speaking in French to the man, "Are you here to reserve a room?"

"Sadly I am not, mademoiselle." He sighed dramatically, before smirking at the woman and getting his flirt on, "I just...happened to notice this..." He grabbed her hand gently, "..._beautiful_ jewel in the center of a _crown_." He motioned to the hotel with a spin of his hand, "Are you by any chance single, my lady?"

The woman, blushing at the man's loud attempt, spoke with an excited, quivering voice, "I...I...t-thank you for the compliment, sir..." She whispered, "Oh- and yes-! I...I am single." She flustered.

"Then...will you give me the honor of making me the luckiest man in the world, and allow me to take you to dinner...say, this weekend?" He smiled, feeling like a snake seducing it's prey.

"O-of course!" She agreed, "I would love to-! Around seven?" She asked excitedly, feeling like _she _was the luckiest woman in the world.

Francis nodded, "Yes, whatever is to your pleasing. But first- I need you to tell me the room my friend reserved, my lady." He smiled, "Can you do that for me?"

"Ah...yes, would you like me to ring them up-?"

"No, no! I wouldn't want to bother them that way, it's much nicer to arrive in _person_, no?" He spoke lavishly, trying to convince the woman.

She nodded, returning to how she worked, "Well, what's his name?" She asked, "And do you have their permission?"

Francis nodded, handing the woman a forged paper, "Oui, madame, his name is Kiku Honda- he arrived with two others, am I correct?"

Looking over the small piece of white, gold lined paper, she gave another nod of approval, "You are correct, let me just find their name in the computer-" She turned around to face a small monitor of the hotel's computer built into the desk, where she tapped away on it like an ipad.

After a few seconds of waiting, the woman had gotten her answer, "Ah, here it is! They seem to be in a presidential, they arrived right at 3:00 p.m. at the room right in the center- there's no way you can miss it, it's on the top floor and takes up a lot of room." She grinned, "You can take this elevator." She pointed to the one closest to her.

"I will do so, just so I can look at you for as long as I can." He flirted, chuckling as he walked away from the other and into the elevator. The golden doors quickly seemed to sense the man and close, making the French laugh loudly, "Ha-ha! She was so desperate-!" He scoffed.

Heading up to the top floor, he cleared his throat and waited for the door to open, so he could quickly borrow a concierge's uniform. From the tour he received earlier, he was sure it had to have been somewhere to the left of all the rooms, either way, it was a small room crushed between the narrow ends of the hallways.

The bell on the elevator twinkled and the doors opened to reveal the equally fancy hallway, where Francis stepped out and breathed a sigh of relief, before making a beeline straight towards the room (closet) where spare outfits and other objects alike where located, as well as tools that could prove useful to him.

_(~*~):.:-'Prismatic Roses'-:.:(~*~)_

_knock, knock, knock._

"_Ve~_ Who Is it~?" Asked Feliciano from the other side of the door, but opened it anyway before the other could answer.

"Room service..." Started out the French, before composing himself, "Ah, Bonjour!" He added cheerily, as if the other was himself contagious, "I'm here to make sure everything is okay, is there anything wrong with the rooms? Do you need anything?" Smiled the man.

Feliciano nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! I just ordered pasta about a minute ago- do you have it-?" He asked rapidly, almost clinging to the man.

Francis shook his head, "It's not done yet, so...how about we get to know each other, oui?"

"My name is Feliciano! I'm from Italy- it's a really wonderful place over there!" He cheered with a small hint of an accent, "Are you from here?"

The other nodded this time, "Yes, my name is Francis. I've lived here...all my life." He lied, smirking slightly at how dull this one was, though...he wasn't bad to look at, "But enough about me, I really love your name, it means happiness, doesn't it?" Might as well have a little fun with him.

The Italian smiled a little, "Ah, Luddy told me not to flirt with anyone else! So I can't really flirt with you right now, Francis! Although, Kiku's open!"

Oh shit.

That big guy was his boyfriend.

Whatever, he still hit the jackpot, "Ah, who's Kiku?" He asked with a smile, looking down at his watch quickly, "...Ah, your pasta will be done soon- but I would love to meet this 'Kiku' you speak of."

"Right, right! Over here-" Spoke Feliciano, leading the Frenchman into the fanciest room they had, where only the two bedside lamps were on in the dimly lit room, and Kiku was out in the balcony, staring out in amazement, "-that's Kiku! But I'm telling you- he wouldn't even let me hug him before! It took me years!" With that he left the room quickly, leaving the two alone.

Walking deeper into he room, Francis ventured out onto the porch with the other, "...Hello, Kiku." He whispered into the others ears with a French accent.

Startled, the other turned as quickly as a bolt of lightning, "W-who are you?" He screeched out, what was up with this place?

Raising his hands in a 'don't taze me, bro' position, Francis began speaking again, "I just wanted to get to know you better, I'm Francis- your concierge. Here at your service." He gave a beautiful smile, gently holding the others hand and kissing it lightly, "Welcome to Paris, France. And of course, to the hotel." He chuckled, fixing his formal wear, "I really do hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Is everyone...so touchy in France?" Asked Kiku, "I understand some of your culture but...this day has just been a complete mess."

"American?"

Kiku nodded immediately, "It always seems to be them." He joked lightly, "...Is it alright talking to you?" He asked, feeling a bit rude, "I've never been to Paris, nor have I ever been in one of the leading hotels of the world." He smiled, impressed by the wonderful craftsmanship, "It's a wonderful hotel." He complimented.

Bowing lightly, Francis nodded, "I completely understand, and of course it's alright talking to me- I'm here for you, and only you. I am in charge of taking care of you and your room, not to mention anything you request, it will be my pleasure to fetch it." He leaned lightly against the carved stone railing, "...Now, what is it you were talking about?"

"I- I wouldn't want to bother you with my problems, Francis."

"No, no, it would be my pleasure- I won't tell a soul." He crossed his heart, "I swear it to God." Oh, how it hurt to say that.

Giving a small huff, Kiku propped himself in the railing again, "...Well, to put it simply...I'm lonely." He whispered sadly, "I don't have anyone to depend on...and my only friends are those two- I always feel like a third wheel. And my parents don't even care enough about me to ask a thing, they always tell me to act nicely, never to be rude, they taught me to be perfect and organized..." He sighed, "I've never even had my first kiss yet, every woman and man I have dated was only in it for the money, and they weren't shy about the sex either."

"That's absolute...how do I word it...sacrilege?" He tried, not finding the correct word at the tip of his tongue, "Oh well, trust me- you're in France, and in it's heart as well...there's no chance of you leaving this place without having fallen in love. I promise it to you, it will happen." Hinted Francis, staring at the other with kindhearted sky blue eyes, "Happiness will find you here."

"But I leave in three months." He chuckled, "And I won't stay in this hotel for too long. It's very expensive and I had to pay everything." Admitted Kiku, "But I have enough money."

Nodding, Francis spoke, "The life of the wealthy is not always happy if you don't have love. I swear, I will help you find that perfect someone."

Smiling ever so slightly, Kiku giggled, "...I want...someone that could tell me I'm worth something, someone who isn't boring and only cares for money, someone who could make me deliriously happy."

"A smiling idiot who makes you laugh?" Joked Francis, though hoping Kiku would say 'yes' or something alike.

"I wouldn't mind someone who makes me laugh."

_(~*~):.:-'Prismatic Roses'-:.:(~*~)_

The door creaked open, barely making a sound as he entered his household again, hoping not to disturb anyone-

"FRANCIS!"

Damn. Standing completely upright, he rolled his eyes and faced his punishment, "...Ah, Arthur! How lovely it is to see-"

"Where have you been you bloody wanker, you had me worried sick!" He hissed, scowling at the other with a dangerous glint in his eye, "Do you want me to beat your bloody stupid face into oblivion?"

"...You..." Ended Francis, before sighing and beginning his new sentence, "I was only out, exploring my home. I was born here and raised here until my tenth year, Arthur, I miss this place." He lied, although, he was still telling the truth. He did miss this place, and he had not seen most of his family in god knows how many years.

Softening his gaze, Arthur backed down, beginning to apologize gruffly, "...Alright...I'm sorry for yelling at you. But next time, come home sooner, I thought something happened to you."

Smiling lightly, Francis walked over to the other, "Aww, does little Arthur actually care about me?"

The other frowned and hit the man upside the head, "Shut it! Don't you ever tell anyone what I said or I'll break one of your nails!" He hissed, stomping off into the darkness of the hotel room.

Chuckling lightly, the Frenchman held a kindhearted smile, sky blue eyes looking longingly at the retreating form. His lips worded out a few unspoken words, 'I love you too.'


	3. Chapter 3

Prismatic Roses

Chapter 3

Waking up with a yawn, the Japanese man sat up, stretched, then went completely limp for a moment, before removing the blanket and gently sliding his legs off the elegant silk bed, and into fuzzy white slippers. Sitting on his bed, he straightened himself out and stood up, as if the grogginess of morning wasn't affecting him he walked over to the restroom in his cotton soft pajamas.

Padded feet walked softly across the soft, exquisitely clean carpet before stepping into the linoleum floors of the restroom, feeling like a warm ice underneath the slippers, "...Where did I leave my hairbrush?" He muttered, voice a bit edgy from waking up so early- he guessed it was possibly around seven in the morning.

"Kiku, are you awake?" Came a muffled voice, followed by a strong knock on the door.

Turning around Kiku shouted, "Come in, Ludwig!"

The other entered swiftly, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"It was great, one of the most amazing beds I've slept in, actually." Commented the man.

"That's good." Smiled the German, although it was a minor twitch, "Well, Feliciano and I are heading to a cafe, do you want to come along? He said he really wanted to go shopping with someone who cared for fashion." Ludwig rolled his eyes, "I don't understand him sometimes, but I have to wake him up soon..." He looked at the Asian with a small smile again, "Don't tell him, but I'm getting him a gift."

"As long as you add pasta on the side, I'm sure he'll love it." He answered back jokingly, "But yes, I wouldn't mind coming along- as long as I won't be a bother. And I'm sure you need Feli distracted."

The other nodded in complete approval, "You're never a bother, Kiku...you're our friend- we wouldn't leave you out of anything...we're a team, and we'll always be." Just as he turned to leave the room he spoke again, "Oh, I suggest you take Italy to themost fashionable store in Paris or the biggest, that way he's distracted for longer than half an hour- don't allow him to spend more than 24000 euro- or he will be in serious trouble with me again, not to mention the bank."

"Oh, don't worry, I remember." Chuckled Kiku, "I don't understand how he can spend $80,000 in one day."

The other man shrugged, "I'm guessing he got it from his grandpa- spending until they dropped." Ludwig saw Kiku nod and left with a small wave of his hand, before shutting the door.

_(~*~):.:-'Prismatic Roses'-:.:(~*~)_

"Okay, guys, wake up~!" Sang the Frenchman, a wide smile on his face at just hearing the conversation through the miniature microphone he had placed in the crevice on Kiku's bedroom door, "Arthur...?" He asked, looking at the man who had promptly sat up and glared at him, "What?"

The man just frowned and stepped out of his bed, stomping over to the other, "Francis...It's 7:00 in the bloody morning!"

"Whoa, what's with the racket?" Shouted a voice from the second bed over, "It's way too early, dude! Wake me up in like...five more..." There came a prompt snore and both men sighed.

Francis shook his head, "What will we do with that boy? Anyways-!" He smiled brightly, "We've got plans today, we're heading to a coffee shop and then to Galeries Lafayette. I've really been wanting to go there and buy me some boots..." He muttered, but of course they would be manly boots.

Rolling his eyes the Briton nodded, "Alright, I'll get the bastard over there ready in a moment and you guys can leave to that damn store...but I will await you in the cafe."

"Sounds good to me." Stated Francis, everything going as planned, "Alfred and I shall go shopping then!"

The American sprang up faster than a bullet, "Hell no!"

A few moments later, outside the building they were at stood three nicely dressed men and one irritated American, "How did you convince me..."

"Magic."

_(~*~):.:-'Prismatic Roses'-:.:(~*~)_

The clock had struck eight, signaling the three men that it was time to head out, of course so Ludwig could buy the present and Feliciano could be distracted with Kiku at the shopping centre.

Kiku was the first to speak, "Is everyone dressed and ready?" He asked loudly, to which the other two nodded and replied, "Do we have what we need?"

"Ja, I think we're ready to go, Kiku." Confirmed the steadfast German, "Shall we head to the cafe now? It's right down the street and they serve the most amazing coffee." Came the statement from the man fixing his tie and shirt collar, "Before I forget- Feliciano count your money, and remember what I taught you in case anyone tries to rob you."

The Italian nodded in understanding, "Ve, of course I remember, it really hurt!" He hummed lightly, "And I swear I won't spend over...$30,000!"

"You swore that exact same thing last time." Ludwig grumbled, "Take Kiku with you this time, and don't get into any trouble while I go looking for a house we can stay in for the time we are here in Paris. We don't want Kiku paying so much money for us to stay, now do we?"

Feliciano shook his head and turned to the other, "Thank you again for paying this hotel! We'll pay the next one!"

"It's alright Feli, I've always wanted to come and see this work of art- it is very nice." Affirmed Kiku, opening the door, "Let's go now."

_(~*~):.:-'Prismatic Roses'-:.:(~*~)_

Arriving at the cafe, the Frenchman pulled down his sunglasses from within the car they had rented, "...Yep, this is the cafe." He chuckled, watching the other trio arrive with a sense of lavishness, "Let's go in before people start crowding the area so we can get ourselves a cup of coffee!" He cheered, opening the door with a soft thud and stepping out with glee.

"Yeah, I could really use a coffee right now, it's eight in the fucking morning." Hissed Alfred, "I think I might get myself the sweetest thing with cherries on top."

Francis giggled lightly, _'Oh, you _will_ get the sweetest thing with cherries on top!' _He thought, entering the store to see the three order some simply delightful coffee, and walk over to a small empty table, luckily there didn't seem to be too many people, and the table next to theirs was open.

Getting in line, the blond trio were looking at the menu and trying to decide what to order, "I'll just take mine black." Said the Englishman.

"Haha, I have no idea what to get! Francis, what's the sweetest thing on the menu?" Asked Alfred, completely awake by the aroma of the small shop.

"Well, French vanilla is a very nice flavor; you should try that one, Alfredo." Ended Francis, not knowing what was the sweetest flavor as he ordered their coffee's and quickly ran over to sit at the table nearest the others, who were chatting up a storm. Or well, at least the cinnamon haired one was.

With a bright, well kept smile the median male continued, "So then I said, no way! And she was like, yes way!"

Keeping up his smile, the wavy haired blonde took sips of his coffee while listening to the amusing conversation going on between the Italian and...well, he was mostly talking to himself.

"Feli, would you like to go to the store now? I would like to go over before we have no parking available." He gave a small smile, "Ludwig also has to get going now, he wants to make sure we get a nice house." Kiku spoke quietly, standing from his seat, "We're taking the cab today."

"Right, we can't have Luddy paying so much money on the expensive taxi's here." He tittered, standing from his seat with the now empty coffee cup, "I'm completely energized- let's go!" Squealed the hyped brunette, "The clothes are waiting and so is my money!"

Hearing that, the French European's heart nearly broke, blue eyes saddened, "They have so much money." He whimpered, "I wish I had that much." Completely brushing away all those thoughts he stood as well, "Let us go, Alfred!" He talked softly, "The clothes are waiting and so is my money!" He repeated, but was referring to the bet money he was surely going to win.

That's how they had both rushed out with a simple 'goodbye' to the Briton and a 'hello' to stalking the second innocent trio. Their car had been tailgating a poor stranger's car, who had cut in front of them, obscuring the sight of two small males in a taxi, "Those damn strangers!" Hissed Francis under his breath.

"Calm down, dude. It's just some clothes- expensive ones at that!" He chuckled anxiously, not wanting to spend money on that. Yet it had taken an arduous half an hour before they could actually reach the store, and when they _had_ reached the shopping center there was luckily still parking.

With the eyes of a hawk, the French man had actually found a parking space and kept his eyes on the two young ones as well, "We have arrived." He whispered lowly, as if in some action movie.

"...Chill, dude." Laughed the American, confused by the others actions, "I get it, you like shopping, but come on."

"Alright, let us go, Alfred." Breathed the second blonde, "They are waiting!"

_(~*~):.:-'Prismatic Roses'-:.:(~*~)_

Across the parking lot in front of the store, Kiku shuddered suddenly, "...I feel as if something won't go as planned." He murmured to himself, before continuing the walk with Feliciano, who was looking around the store with glee, "It's a fantastic!" Feliciano uttered with a great big grin.

"Yes, what would you like to buy? It's rather large and I'm sure there's _many_ stores to buy form, Feli." He chuckled, keeping his smirk and pulling out what had to be a large amount of money Feliciano was _not_ supposed to have, "...Let's go shopping, Feli." Kiku whispered, "The clothes are waiting for us." He tempted the other, who was nearly drooling at the money.

"But Luddy said-!" Cried the Italian, who was cut off by the onyx haired Japanese man.

"Ah...this is my money, and I can do whatever I want with it. When you're done shopping, if you didn't go over the limit I will allow you to spend more."

The fashionable man nodded enthusiastically, "Si! Let's go!" He shouted, running deeper into the store in search of whatever he could find that made him happy."

Francis entered the store just in time to see the other two run off towards one of the most expensive stores France knew about, "...Let's go to 'Guess', Alfred." He spoke with a slightly saddened smile as he gripped the small amount of money he had, "I heard they have your kind of clothes there."

"Holy crap, dude...they have like...every fucking store in here!" Was heard from the American, overlooking some brand name shoes that were more than likely over 100 bucks, "...Good thing I have some cash laying around, huh?" He chuckled, already beginning a spending frenzy with more enthusiasm than the Frenchman had.

"You don't even have money..."

Alfred chuckled, "I don't have money- but I do have credit cards!" He shouted, pulling out at least seven from who knows where.

The other blond had to shake his head, "...When you go into debt, don't even think about calling me." He muttered, before gripping Alfred's arm and continuing the last subject, "Now, let's get to Guess before all the good clothes are gone!" He smiled, marching off with the other in hand, "They have very nice hoodies I think you would like."

"It's an American store- but it's mostly for girls...and metro-sexual guys." Alfred laughed again lightly as they arrived at the front of the store, "But I guess you are in the metro-sexual category." He stated, walking in and looking over at the belts they had and the nice denim jeans, "...Wow..." He whispered, touching the fabric, "It looks great."

"Vee, Kiku! Try this on! Now we can have matching outfits~" Could be heard from the back of the store, where a touchy Italian seemed to be shoving tons of clothes into the smaller man's arms, "I think monochrome colors suit you best!" The brunette Squealed, pulling up a white mixed rib coverup and handing it to the other along with the plain black t-shirt and white baggy pants with black flat boots.

The Italian had gotten himself the same outfit, but with enough colors to make a new rainbow. Catching his eyes from a distance, Feliciano swooped over and grabbed a blazer, "I love blazers!"

"F-Feli, we're supposed to be shopping for you." Counteracted Kiku, not wanting to ever even try on these clothes- he was sure they already racked up $500 with these two outfits.

Looking over to see the commotion, Francis got caught in the other two's actions and smirked, setting his plan in motion, "...Hey, Alfred...isn't that the cute Asian kid from the other day?"

Alfred whipped his head over so fast he could have sworn he heard it crack, "...Holy shit." He whispered, glaring over at Francis, "This doesn't count!"

"I'm afraid it does, mon cher." He chuckled knowingly, looking over at the two males, "I think you two should go talk...get to know each other- it beats being with me, right?"

"Nope, you're an amazing person to hang out with! Especially right now!" He lied through his teeth, '_Fuck this, stupid coincidences- shit, I'm going to lose my money._'

"No- go hold up your end of the deal!" Hissed back Francis, "Come on- just get to know the guy, it won't hurt! The big guy isn't around!"

The blond continued to glare, turning back to the other duo and back to Francis, "I hate you."

"God still loves me." Smiled back Francis with a smug look on his face, "Go."


End file.
